Max Steel: Maximum Morphos
Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (alternatively titled as Maximum Morphos Part One and Maximum Morphos Part Two) is the third and last animated film of the 2015 trilogy, focusing on the return of Morphos. The movie aired in Latin America on August 2, 2015 on Cartoon Network. It was directed by Andrew Doucette, Ben Anderson and Barry Karnowski. Synopsis After being betrayed by his own creator, Morphos returns and stronger than ever. In order to prove that he is the greatest villain of all, he begins to steal the powers of all of Dread's enemies, including Max Steel. To stop him, Max must team-up with his enemies and unlock his greatest power known so far, the Turbo Exo Strength Mode. Plot In a rainy night, Dread is walking through the corridors of his mansion, until he hears something. Out of the blue, Morphos appears on his front, which shocks him and he says how he was glad that his "son" had survived. As Morphos walks towards him, he mentions that his father attempted to kill him, while Dread says that he was the one who gave him life, though the monster ignores and punches Dread, tossing him in the wall. He proceeds to show his ability of combining modes and mentions that he had surpassed the design that Dread gave him and attacks him. Dread ultimately ends up restrained and Morphos reveals his plan of conquering the world and remaking it on his own image and proceeds to experiment on Dread while he screams. In the next day, Toxzon is attacking Copper Canyon with his blimp. Max Steel quickly arrives and attempts to stop him by using his Turbo Hydro Heat Mode. Upon knocking down the villain, he quickly gets up and pulls a lever that releases an army of Goopanoids. Shortly after, Sydney calls Max and foreshadows that she knew that he was Max Steel. While Max fights against Toxzon, a mysterious figure destroys the Goopanoids and save the citizens. Eventually, the blimp is damaged and was about to fall and kill many people, yet Morphos appears and uses Max's Turbo Strength Mode to stop the vehicle. He then steals Toxzon's powers and upon seeing the citizens of Copper Canyon greeting him, he claims to be the new protector of Copper Canyon. Overtime, Morphos captures the Elementors and Extroyer and as result his popularity grows, until he becomes the new mayor of the Copper Canyon city. Cast *Andrew Francis as Max, Toxzon, Police 2, Fire Elementor and Air Elementor *Sam Vincent as Steel *Brian Dobson as Morphos, Mayor, Jason Naught *Brian Drummond as Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Extroyer *Mark Oliver as Miles Dread and Citizen 1 *Trevor Devall as Metal Elementor, Jim McGrath, and Police 1 *Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner and Citizen 2 *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath Events Continuity *The movie is a direct continuation of Dawn of Morphos. Noteworthy Events *Sydney reveals that it has been some time ever since she knew that Maxwell was Max Steel. *Morphos momentarily becomes the hero and protector of Copper Canyon, even becoming the mayor of said city. *Extroyer, Toxzon and the Elementors are still active and team-up in order to stop Morphos. Errors * There were various scenes in the film in where the mutated claw that Miles Dread had, would disappear mysteriously. ** The first time this error was seen scene in the film was when Max Steel used Turbo Cannon Spike Mode on Morphos to try and defeat him. At some point in that scene, Miles Dread can be seen standing up in the background. That is when his mutated hand can be spotted missing. But later on in the film, his mutated claw reappears out of no where, when Morphos is flying towards to Miles Dread and Max Steel, after being blasted out from the mansion by Morphos with his Toxzon powers. ** The second time this error was seen in the film, was when Max Steel, Miles Dread, The Elementors, Toxzon, and Extroyer are jumping out of Jim McGrath's Ship, when they were preparing to fight against Morphos and the Human Morphos Hybrids. Also, the claw is not seen while he is fighting them. But just like before, Miles Dread's claw reappears out of no where, when Miles Dread was about to attack Morphos in his Maximum Morphos form. * When Max Steel and Miles Dread were fighting Morphos inside of the mansion, you can see Dread's mutated hand starting to give a mysteriously yellow glow. This can be seen in the fight, when Morphos uses his Earth Elementor powers on Miles Dread to attack. In that scene, his mutated hand is glowing. But the glow disappears when Miles Dread stands up (Which is also when Miles Dread's mutated claw disappears). * This error can be seen in the scene when the Goopanoids are attacking the citizens of Copper Canyon. When one of the Goopanoids is seen terrorizing a little girl, the monster is later destroyed by Morphos. When the girl realizes that she has been rescued from the Goopanoid, Morphos bands her, her purple Teddy Bear back. But in that scene, you can clearly see that Morphos' right hand has an error. In this error, Morphos' claws are not seen. Instead of them being colored black, they are colored the same shade of yellow as his right hand. * After Morphos' machine self-destructed when Max Steel (In Turbo Sonic Flight Mode) tried to get there in order to cure the citizens, Morphos lifts the foot of Extroyer off of him (Who had stomped and stood on top of in a previous scene). In that scene when he is free, the claw on his thumb of his right hand changed its color. It changed from black to a purple/ blue color. * There is another with an error that consists in the background of one of the scenes. After the machine had self-destructed when Max attempted to enter THI, Morphos was seen lifting up Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex by its foot and throwing him to the floor afterwards. He lands right behind Morphos in that scene. The next scene in were we see Morphos, there is an error. Where Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex had supposedly fell, the Mutant is no where to be seen behind Morphos. Instead of Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex being behind Morphos, there is an army of Human Morphos Hybrids that is behind him. But after Morphos revealed to his enemies his Maximum Morphos form, Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex is seen charging at him. Only that he doesn't come from behind Morphos. He appears somewhere on the left side corner from Morphos. Production The film was originally announced at the Nuremberg Toys Fair of 2015 on Germany, but it took few months to be noticed by fans. The film was mentioned in the description of the Mutant Morphos and Exo Strength Max Steel action figures. In April, it was announced that Mattel and Turner Broadcasting signed an agreement that gave Turner's channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang) over 800 minutes of exclusive Mattel content, which included the 2015 trilogy. The film aired on August 5, 2015 on the Latin American Cartoon Network. In few places however, Wrath of Makino aired instead. Trivia *Two action figures based on the movie were released: Exo Strength Max Steel and Mutant Morphos, which were unveiled in the Nuremberg Toys Fair in 2015. *N-Tek does not appear in the film due to unknown reasons. It is possible that they were recovering from Morphos' attack in the previous film, thus leaving Max and Steel alone. *The Spanish dub of Maximum Morphos was originally titled as "Morphos in the Limit", but it was changed to the original title. Interestingly, the Brazilian dub's title is slightly different, being translated as "Almighty Morphos". *The film was released in the Cinépolis film theaters in December 2015. *Alongside with the mini episodes released in 2016, this was the last episode to be animated by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Following Team Turbo, released in 2016, the movies were animated by Arc Productions. Category:Movies